


memento mori

by milkteeth1



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, this is not shippy. don't make it shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: time has run out. unus annus, memento mori.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	memento mori

The clock was ticking down. 

Unus turned to Annus as he watched the clock on the wall, finally in his true form, body slowly disintegrating as the clock went down. Annus looked at him, smiling.    
  
“Are you ready?”   
  
Unus bit his lip, shaking his head solemnly as tears formed in his eyes. “No,” 

Annus nodded, understanding. “I know it’s hard. We did so much in such little time, it’s hard to let go.”

45 seconds. 

He jiggled his leg. He didn’t  _ want  _ to die. He never wanted to die, unlike pessimistic Annus, who had said that they were gonna die since the very beginning. He had known that this was going to happen, just didn’t let himself accept it, and now that it was happening he wasn’t ready. 

“Hey,” Annus said, taking Unus’s hand. “It’s gonna be OK. I’ll be here the entire time,” 

30 seconds.   
  
“I don’t want to die!” he cried, tears streaming down his face and staining his nice suit. Oh well, he was going to die anyway. “Don’t let me die!” 

Annus stood, pulling the other to his feet. “It’s OK. I promise, it’s fine. It’ll be painless,”   
  
“You’ve died before?” Amy said from above, and Annus chuckled, nodding.    
  
“Oh, yeah. Don’t remember beforehand but I  _ do  _ remember dying. Doesn’t hurt a bit,”   


Annus’s face grew serious. “I love you. I’m glad to have spent this year with you. It was a lot of fun and I promise you, it was worth it,” 

Unus smiled dumbly as the other wiped his tears away. “I love you, too.”

The two looked at the clock together, Unus holding onto Annus as they held each other in their final moments. 

  
“10.” Annus said.

“9.” Unus said. 

“8.”

“7.”

“6.”

“5.”

“4.”

“3.”

“2.   
  
“1.”

And suddenly, the world went black, disengrating around them as they held each other desperately. It was quiet, quiet as the still ocean, quiet as the mind when there are no thoughts left in your head. 

A ringing, a creaking, a static filled abyss. 

Nothing. 


End file.
